Merlin and Arthur
by tasha221bincamelot
Summary: Merthur Lancelot/Gwen. Loosely based on the episode 'Lancelot and Guinevere' (2x04), with a few twists. Gwen and Merlin are captured from a trip accompanied by Morgana and Arthur to the grave of Morgana's father. Meanwhile, Morgana is saved, returning to Camelot with Arthur, begging the king to save the servants, which Uther turns down. Arthur goes to save them, but needs help.
1. Abduction

_Author's Note:__ This story loosely follows the story 'Lancelot and Guinevere' (Series 2: Episode 4), with a few twists and a few added bits of my own. Merthur and Lance/Gwen._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show Merlin. If I did, everything would be enriched in complete happiness and unicorns would probably be flying all over the place._

* * *

It was early morning when the four had set out from Camelot. It was a bright, beautiful but chilly morning as Morgana intended to ride out on a pilgrimage to her father's grave. She insisted on bringing her maid Gwen as well as Arthur, which after a little pleading, Arthur gave in and agreed to encounter on the journey. Because of this, Arthur made Merlin ride out as well, thus concluding the party to four. Uther had ordered Arthur beforehand at the castle gates to be back before dusk, which he replied that he will not fail.

Leaving Camelot, the four began their journey. Part of their way through the pilgrimage, Morgana and Gwen led the four, talking about men. Arthur and Merlin followed narrowly behind, when from out of nowhere, a group of bandits launched themselves toward the party.

Arthur automatically jumped from the horse and drew out his sword. "Morgana, Gwen, get behind me," Arthur yelled as he began fighting off the outlaws.

Merlin, staying undercover, tried to use his magic to fight them off, but Arthur's orders were final. "Merlin! Take Morgana and Gwen back toward the lower town and back to the castle."

"What about you?"

"I'll fight them off." Merlin knew that he'd needed to be by Arthur's side protecting him, but at the same time Morgana and Gwen needed protecting, and therefore led them away, leaving Arthur behind.

The trio began to head back, only to find themselves trapped by more outlaws. "Ah, the lady Morgana. How nice to see you."

"I demand you let us go. I am the king's ward and if you don't I'll have your heads off."

"Ah, but I don't want to kill you, or your lovely little friends. It'll be more appreciated if you were to be remain alive." The outlaws took hostage of the three, leading them away.

oOo

Meanwhile, Arthur had managed to fight off the remaining outlaws, a group of guards coming from the lower town in hearing the cries for help. Returning to Camelot, Arthur approached the King.

Uther rose from the chair in the dining hall as Arthur emerged from the doors, carrying himself towards Uther. "Arthur, where is Morgana?"

"We were on our way to her father's grave when a group of outlaws made a sudden attack. I tried to fight them off, where I told Merlin to bring Morgana and Gwen back to Camelot."

Uther was clearly showing a sign of worry hearing Arthur's words. "There's been no sign of her, or either servant." This made Arthur worried as well. He agitated over Gwen, Morgana and Merlin. Morgana was the king's ward and if Morgana wasn't found within short delay, Arthur would be the cause of her disappearance through not properly protecting her, which Uther would be most displeased and might cost him his title as rightful heir to the throne.

"Gather a search party! I want every knight, peasant, whoever looking in the outlying villages for her." Clearly Uther had no interest in the disappearance of Merlin or Gwen, which troubled Arthur even further, but Uther was his father, and he was in no condition to refuse orders. "Right away."

oOo

Simultaneously, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin were with the group of outlaws in some woodland. The one outlaw came to the tent where all three were standing, trying to conduct a plan to escape back to Camelot. The plan was that Morgana wished to bathe, and with Gwen and Merlin also held hostage, they all followed. The problem was that although Morgana supposedly wished to bathe, she weren't allowed any privacy. With the distraction between the outlaws and Morgana, this gave great opportunity to escape.

"Gwen, Merlin. Now!" Morgana called.

"Merlin and Gwen reached for the outlaws swords and began to attack back, running back in the direction towards Camelot. Problem was, part of the way there, Gwen stumbled awkwardly and twisted her ankle. Morgana, in the lead of the other two, stopped and strived to help Merlin get Gwen back on her feet. Morgana was in no position to leave her maid, but also friend behind, but after some convincing words, Morgana saved herself and went to get help, leaving Merlin with Gwen.

oOo

Arthur had returned with a search party back at the location where the three were captured by the outlaws, and moved with the tribe further into the wood to search for the group. With a better look on the artillery left behind, Arthur noticed that the swords were of Mercian type. One of the group found a note saying that they've taken the Lady Morgana hostage.

With sword on guard and others carrying crossbows, Arthur exchanged the sword for crossbow when he rustling noises in the nearby wood, the group staying together, thinking the noises were made by more outlaws. Aiming but automatically withdrawing as soon as the person showed their face when they were mere inches away from a nearby tree Arthur hid behind, he swivelled to find Morgana alone.

"Where's Merlin and Guinevere?" Arthur questioned, the pit of worry growing deeper in his chest. Unfortunately for Morgana, the young lady was too much in a state of shock to answer Arthur's question, already slightly battered and bruised, with slight bleeding to parts of her face.

oOo

The outlaws had captured both Gwen and Merlin, and were back at camp. The main outlaw was furious in Morgana escaping, leaving the two servants behind. "You let her escape? You idiots! Both of these are worthless to us!" He kicked over a bucket of water, his fury soon changing into the mists of another plan, hoping this would smooth over when they completed their journey and returned to Hengist in Mercia. "Although, Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana before." The one outlaw had collected Morgana's clothing, passing them over to the main outlaw, who threw near enough literally into Gwen's face. "Change!"

Gwen was not one to immediately back down though, as many other people would have done. "I will not impersonate my mistress!" "Fine. If you shall not take orders then you will die on the spot." Merlin by now, in many situations such as this, would have used his magic to escape, but with too many around, he didn't want anyone finding out to immediately tell Uther and have himself hung or burned at the stake for being a sorcerer, so he'd have to follow through. Gwen was in no position to die and therefore took the clothing and changed, herself becoming Morgana. The outlaw pointed his sword towards Merlin. "You will be her servant." Merlin tried not to pull a face to cause further hassle, himself thinking 'Why can't I ever leave my own position for once?'

oOo

In the mean time, Morgana, Arthur and the rest of the search part had returned to Camelot. Uther automatically rose from his throne when Morgana passed through the doors, straight into a warm embrace from Uther.

"It's so good to have you back!" Uther began as he was hugging her. "I couldn't bare the thought of anyone hurting you."

"They still have Guinevere and Merlin!" Arthur followed Morgana into the room to join the pair at the side of the throne. "I believe they were Mercian. It appears that Hengist has crossed the border and that's who the outlaws are taking Guinevere and Merlin to."

"I will not have my maid remained in hostage." Morgana began to protest, Uther trying to find a way to say that he's not going to rescue servants, no matter of the cost.

"Morgana. Guinevere and Merlin are just servants. It would take a small army to try and rescue them. How many people are you willing to put at risk."

"As many as it takes to bring them back! Guinevere and Merlin aren't just servants. They're also my friends." Arthur understood Morgana's pain. Arthur and Guinevere were indeed friends, and Arthur at one point had feelings for Gwen, but since she had met Lancelot, it was clear that they both had feelings for each other, but hadn't recognised it yet. At the same time, Merlin might have been Arthur's manservant, but even Arthur had began to have feelings for Merlin, and would do anything to have them back.

"They threw their lives to keep me alive!" By now Morgana's temper had risen, Gaius and Arthur in attendance, trying to stay quiet on matters. Arthur knew he'd have to bring Merlin back anyway as he was Gaius' ward, and felt deeply for Gaius, who was trying to remain calm like the gentle, humble, elderly man he is.

Uther wasn't going to go through with Morgana's protests, and tried to call things off. "Morgana. A servant's life is no value to bandits. They'd probably be dead by now." This made Morgana furious, as it did for Arthur, who tried to show no emotion. "How could say something like that?" Morgana turned to Arthur, her only hope of trying to convince Uther to change matters. "Arthur! You have to do something.." Morgana was cut off by Arthur. "He's right. I'm afraid there is little we can do." Arthur was beginning to lose hope, but was forevermore determined to rescue the pair.

"How can you live yourselves? All of you!" Morgana's voice echoed as she was escorted out of the throne room by Gaius. Arthur had no words for his father, and was about to the inevitable, but would need some help.


	2. Feelings for Servants

Uther's words were not entirely correct though. Servants they may be, but Gwen and Merlin were truly alive, as they were led into the castle. Although honoured as guests until Uther paid a ransom, both Gwen and Merlin refused to treated as guests, implying that were prisoners, and therefore, would be taken to the dungeons.

Meanwhile, there was a small knock to the doors of Arthur's chambers, where Morgana entered, Arthur carrying supplies and carefully placing them into his bag.

"How could you do this Arthur?" Morgana began shouting, Arthur looking at her as if 'Look and tell me exactly what I'm doing', as he continued to pack.

"Morgana."

"You're friends with Guinevere just as much as I am."

"Morgana!" Arthur tried for a second time, hoping this time she'd realise.

"And what would Gaius think about you not going to save Merlin. I thought I knew you Arthur, but clearly..."

"MOR-GANA!" Arthur raised his voice, Morgana finally stopping and catching his gaze before Arthur continued. "If you'd stop shouting for one minute and realise just what I'm doing, I am currently packing."

"You're going to save them?"

"Of course I'm going to save them. Who'd you take me for? I can't exactly disagree with father in public."

"But on your own. You're going on your own to save them."

"No. I've got help. Lancelot is coming with me." Morgana silently made her way back to the doors of Arthur's chambers, before cocking her head a little to say one final thing before leaving Arthur in peace. "Arthur! Bring them home." Arthur silently nodded, and Morgana turned away, heading out of the door.

oOo

As soon as Uther had made his final decision and had dismissed everyone earlier that day, Arthur went in search for Lancelot. Even though Lancelot was a commoner, he was one for travelling, but had recently returned to Camelot. Of course, any knight, such as Leon, would kindly help Arthur rescue the servants, but there was something different about Lancelot compared to the others. Lancelot had feelings for Gwen, so therefore, it was in Arthur's best interest to let her biggest admirer know.

Arthur met Lancelot at the castle gates on the night, and whilst Arthur went to get the horses, Lancelot managed to distract the guards. As they travelled they spoke about ways in which they could rescue the pair. What Lance had noticed is that whilst Morgana was good friends with Gwen, Arthur had such a seriousness to him, as if there was another reason behind the mission. Most of Arthur's stories were on the ways that Merlin constantly annoyed him during the day, including the lowdown on the daily banter that would pass between them day in, day out. Okay, so Arthur went on a bit about Merlin. But the fact was, Arthur missed Merlin. He missed the part of Merlin waking him up at such an early hour of the morning with his usual catchphrase, the daily banter between the two around the castle or on hunts or just about anywhere really. He missed the way that when he woke up and the early morning sun shone on the raven-haired manservant, illuminating his eyes, something that Arthur tended to have recurrent dreams about.

Lancelot was just as bad as Arthur; he would constantly go on about Gwen and all the things that impressed him. He spoke of his travels and things that went on in the town, as well as in the tavern. Travelling with Lancelot was fine, as it would be with any other man or woman, but none were quite like Merlin. He didn't have someone he could take out his frustration on, someone who just babbled on the way identical to the way Merlin would, because quite frankly, none could match Merlin.

oOo

They settled down for the night, both agreeing that they would be back on their travels by dawn. Early morning after, Lancelot woke to a helping of water being dropped on him by Arthur. "Ahhh! What the heck is going on?" Lance called as he began to shuffle around, laying against a tree. Arthur returned to the horses, setting up gear. "C'mon Lancelot. You know just as well as I do that we haven't got a second to lose."

Lance knew something was up. Arthur never acted like this on anything, and felt it about time someone made him speak out. "You never act like this. Ever! Something's up?"

Arthur turned to Lancelot, who by now was gathering his things together, and tried to look scandalised. "What are you talking about?"

Lancelot wasn't going to waste any more time, and would go extreme if he had to. "You. You have feelings. I know Morgana thinks highly of Guinevere, as do I; and she's friends with Merlin, as I am; but you have feelings, otherwise you'd be twice as calm. I know it's not Guinevere those feelings are for, you used to have them by the way you looked at her every time she was in your presence, but that has changed over time. You constantly talk about Merlin, all the time. It's the only thing you ever come out with. You have feelings for Merlin?"

Arthur knew that is was game over, but tried a final time, obviously failing. "I do not! Now come on! We don't have all day!"

oOo

The pair continued on as they came to the caves of Aldor, where they left the horses behind to travel through the caves, saving a day in the process, and smeared themselves in berries, with according to Lancelot, they stunk. Travelling through the caves successfully, other than standing on each other's feet quite often, they made it to the stream where they could wash the berry juice off them and look a lot more decent. Lancelot saw this as the perfect opportunity to continue to press on to Arthur about his feelings for Merlin.

"Thank god that idea of the berries worked!" Arthur mentioned as he washed his face free of berry juice. Lancelot didn't look impressed. "You didn't know that that would work?"

"Nope! Brilliant idea though." Lancelot didn't see things the same way though. "Arthur, what if hadn't worked? What if we were both eaten alive?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risked your life like that."

"Well, they say love makes you do strange things." Arthur knew exactly Lancelot was leading to, but didn't want to admit it.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur prodded on.

"That you have feelings for Merlin." Arthur huffed and began to take a few steps back. "It's so obvious. The way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. You can see the tension between you two, even a blind man could see it. With the amount of tension between you pair I couldn't use my sword to cut through it. Why can't you just say it? Is it really that hard to say that you like him?"

"I CAN'T!" Arthur blurted out, knowing truly that it was game over, and whatever was said between Lancelot and Arthur was not to be spoken to any other individual, which Lancelot knew clearly well. "How can I admit that I think about him all the time? How can I admit that I care about him more than anyone else? How I can say that I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happens to him?"

Lancelot seemed confused. He knew himself he hadn't admitted his feelings to Gwen, but was more confident to, and when they had rescued the pair, he was going to admit them and be proud to do so. "Why can't you."

"Because nothing can ever happen between us! Do you really think my father would let me be with him, let alone rescue him?"

"Who's to say nothing can ever happen? Arthur, you want to be with him?"

"I, I don't know! Well... yes I do! But it's only talk, and that all it can ever be! My father expects me to be married off to some princess from some kingdom, and yes, maybe they're, well some of them are really nice and attractive. But I love him. It may not seem like so when I treat him like an ass; but yeah, I want him Lancelot, and if you were in my boat, you'd feel the same about Guinevere in that nothing can ever happen due to status and my father."

"Arthur, allow me to speak freely, well, I think you've been allowing me to do that for the past two days but, when you're king, you can change that. You can be with Merlin."

"What makes you think Merlin loves me back? Even if he does, what makes you think that Merlin would wait for me?"

"I know Merlin and he's crazy about you Arthur. Again, it may not seem like it, but he loves you, and to be fair, if he knew that you loved him and wanted to be with him, then he'd wait for you."

"We don't even know if they're still alive." Arthur started to walk, Lance following behind. "I know they are because they're strong, and Merlin knows you won't let something like that slide."

"Come on. We have a long trek ahead of us."

oOo

Over on the Mercian border, Merlin and Gwen were secretly planning on a way to escape from the outlaws. Uther had still not paid a ransom, which left them thinking that Gwen was not indeed the Lady Morgana at all, and this was all a ploy. Gwen was sent to the cage where the sword fighting had taken place the night before as a form of entertainment, Gwen being their special guest to the feast, with Merlin serving her. Although she was impersonating her mistress and friend, she felt the feeling of being treated like a royal and someone with importance very odd, and felt sorry for Merlin, who couldn't share the same type of experience, even though they found life there a living hell, and would happily return to Camelot with no exceptions.

Hengist was inside the cage when Gwen entered, herself feeling scared with Merlin nearby, held by one of the guards. Hengist moved closer towards Gwen, backing her into a corner of the cage. "Why won't Uther pay the ransom? It's as if no one in the world cares about you? And yet, I thought that Uther cared deeply for his ward?" Gwen stuttered many times, only managing to break out "I don't know." Hengist grabbed her hands, but soon let go, telling the guard to take them back to the cells. Gwen obviously knew that people cared for her, Morgana for one, Merlin for another, Arthur, Lancelot and others. Hengist told the other guard waiting by the cage for orders. "Bring Kendrick to me. I want to know why we have a lady with the hands of a serving girl!"

Within minutes, Kendrick was brought up to the cage and thrown in by the guards, Hengist on the outer side of the cage. Kendrick was made to confess that they did indeed capture the Lady Morgana, however, she had escaped soon after, leaving behind Gwen and Merlin.

"And exactly who do I have in my dungeons?" Hengist asked, concerned on who was in there.

"Lady Morgana's maid, and Prince Arthur's servant." Kendrick replied weakly, knowing he had failed Hengist. Hengist went to softly reply, thinking Kendrick had the easy route out. "Thank you for being so honest. Release the Wilddeoren!" The Wilddeoren, according to Prince Arthur, were like 'giant, baby rats'. Arthur and Lancelot had to encounter these when they took themselves through the caves of Aldor. The Wilddeoren are blind and therefore use their sense of smell to find their way around, living off human flesh. Hengist kept a Wilddeoren locked up nearby the cage for when competitors would fight in there. The loser of the fight would have the Wilddeoren released upon them, meaning a very short, painful and gruesome death, so for those who don't like gory things, it was best suggested to turn your back, as both Gwen and Merlin ended up doing the night before.

oOo

Having the majority of guards upstairs dealing with Kendrick, Merlin could use his old antics to distract the guards and gain possession of the keys, thus releasing himself, followed by Gwen. Distracting the guards was no match for Merlin, using his magic to levitate the keys over to the one cell and through the door. Merlin grabbed the set and unlocked the cell door, going shortly after for Gwen.

Gwen on the other hand was miserably lay on the bed in her stinking cell, as she clearly described to Hengist the day before about the conditions of it, when Hengist called over the ransom that Uther had not paid. As soon as she heard the fumbling of keys, she shot up, attention fully focused on the door when it opened, and in stepped Merlin.

"Merlin. How did you manage to get out of your cell?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is we need to get out of here." Gwen grabbed Merlin's hand and followed him, running past the guards in the direction towards a corridor when they stopped. Merlin had managed to grab a sword in the process to fight off others, as Gwen was one of the many kept in the dark about Merlin's abilities. Gwen, also in between living in the dungeons, had talked to Merlin, and from past experiences of friendship, she, other than Lance, knew of Merlin's feelings for Arthur, as he knew her feelings for Lancelot.

"Right," Merlin began, Gwen seemed baffled, "go down to the very end of this corridor and keep running. Don't look back. It will take you beyond the castle walls. From there you keep running until you reach as far away as you can. I will buy you as much time as you can."

"Merlin, I can't leave you behind. What would Gaius think? And Arthur? What would Arthur do if he knew that you had died trying to protect me."

"Move on and find another manservant." Merlin replied, thinking that Arthur couldn't care the least about him. "Merlin. He'd cripple and die of a broken heart. You might not know it, or even believe me, but Arthur loves you and I know it."

Merlin began to produce tears, the thought of never getting the chance to be with Arthur, even if things did change, and hugged Gwen the final time. "Tell Gaius that he has done all he could, and that I will always love him as if he were my father. And tell Arthur that I loved him and always will, even if he was a prat, and if I die young then so be it, at least I've done my duty knowing that Arthur is right now safe from any harm. Now go!" Gwen gave a friendly kiss to Merlin's forehead, and ran down the corridor.

oOo

Of course though, as things have happened in the past, Merlin's plan had failed. He'd been caught by the guards and entered the cage, many of the court and Hengist laughing away at Merlin's shame/disgrace for trying to escape. What Merlin didn't know was that Gwen had also failed in trying to escape, who soon had been thrown into the cage with him, both hugging each other, having an idea on what was about to come next.

On the other hand, Lancelot and Arthur had reached the castle, where they would have to climb up the walls in order to enter. Climbing was a skill Arthur was profound to, but for Lancelot, his ability didn't go as far, thereby having trouble climbing the walls. Eventually though, they got in, and went in search for the pair. First of all, they needed to distract some more guards. Arthur threw Lance out into the crowd, where Lance could babble about something whilst Arthur did the physical activity. Knocking them out, both men continued.

Back in the cage, Hengist asked the crowds before him whether they should spare the servants or not, where most of the crowd, if not all, chanted "KILL! KILL! KILL!". Both silently thought, 'Well they said Mercian's were barbarians'. The wilddeoren was released just as Arthur and Lancelot entered, disguised as Mercian's. Arthur jumped up the walls of the cage and hopped in, and for some stupid reason gave a sword to Merlin, as he well knew that Merlin could not fight with a sword, let alone catch one even if his life depended on it, which was the current case.

Lancelot made a move and joined them, telling Gwen and Merlin to get behind them, as they tried to tackle the beast before them. Merlin from behind noticed Hengist with a crossbow, aimed at them, where using his magic, he whispered a spell which made the chandelier above him drop. Hengist moved swiftly, the chandelier crushing one behind him.

"Everyone, to the tunnel" Arthur chanted to the group. Merlin meanwhile was ducking from Hengist's attempts at firing, when Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Merlin! Don't sit there playing chicken! Move it!" Merlin noticed Arthur's gaze, glad to see the man he devoured. Merlin joined the group as they approached the tunnel. Hengist chanted to go after them, himself ending up in the cage, with the only way of escape through the tunnel. To give them more time, Merlin whispered another spell, which dropped the door to the tunnel cage, Hengist being surrounded by the Wilddeoren with no escape. Lancelot noticed the magic use, and turned to Merlin for him to continue moving. "I see you're still up to your old tricks again then!" Lance commented as they caught up with Gwen and Arthur. "You'd best not tell anyone about that." Merlin quoted as the four took the tunnel, escaping the castle grounds.


	3. Showing Those Feelings

_Author's Note:__ Final part to the Merlin and Arthur story._

_Update:__ One had so far requested a sequel to the end of this chapter. Please share your views as to whether I should or not. Thanks xx_

* * *

"Nice to see you pair. So, where are rest of the group." Merlin asked Lancelot and Arthur as they approached a gate. "It's just us two." Both Merlin and Gwen looked gobsmacked. "Why just you two."

"We found Morgana, who asked Uther to save you pair. Uther wouldn't use his expenses to save you and Guinevere, which caused Morgana great distress. I told her I'd come and save the both of you. I found Lancelot and told him of the news, who volunteered to come with me." Arthur commented, completely letting his feelings slide.

oOo

All four had made their way so far from the castle, and called it a day, where they would get some rest before dawn struck. Sitting around the fire, Lancelot mentioned he would keep guard. Gwen mentioned she'd get some rest, as would Arthur and Merlin, Arthur losing a chance to tell Merlin. During the night whilst resting, Gwen couldn't sleep, and went to join Lancelot. They began talking about Lancelot's travels and what he'd been up to.

"Why did you come for us?" Gwen asked Lancelot.

"You know how things are. Truth is Guinevere I couldn't bare to lose you. I love you with all my heart and can't let you die."

"I never knew I could love a man like I love you." Gwen replied. Arthur was also one who couldn't sleep, and overheard the conversation. Knowing that Lancelot had confessed, Arthur considered that if one can do it then so could another, even if Lancelot wasn't Arthur. Lancelot then kissed Gwen, and Arthur made his way to join Merlin.

oOo

"Hey! Wake up sleepyhead!" Arthur nestled by Merlin, jolting him awake.

"Shut up Arthur! It's too early to get up! What do you want?" Merlin groggily moaned, his eyelids meeting Arthur's.

"An answer."

"To what?" Lancelot and Gwen noticed the interaction between Arthur and Merlin, hoping this was the moment that the fourth wall was broken and all confessions came flowing out.

"What were you and Guinevere doing in that cage? Surely you are more than capable of keeping out of trouble, even for just a little while."

"Trying to save Guinevere because you were clearly slow to show up!"

"You idiot! And I showed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You only probably came because Morgana made you, or Gaius made you, or..." Arthur was losing his confidence to tell him but becoming more eager to kiss him, the tension between the pair clearly growing thicker each second they stole longing glances. "Oh for goodness sake Arthur! Just tell him Arthur!" Lancelot called from a distance.

"Tell me wha..." Arthur knew that was the final straw, cupping Merlin's jaw with one hand, the other on his upper arm, and leaned to kiss him. Merlin stilled for a moment, wondering what on earth Arthur was playing at, but the skilful lips and tongue felt perfect against Merlin's own, and gave in to the older man, wrapping an arm around his waist, urging him closer, as the other hand went into the soft, blonde hair.

Eventually both parted, both looking very flustered and wanting more. Out in the open though might not be such a good idea, and would have to wait until later when they were in privacy for further doings. "Tell me what Arthur?" Merlin asked as they both settled down to rest.

"I love you Merlin, and I know father doesn't accept it, and to be fair, I don't care what he thinks. I want to marry for love, not power. You might think I'm making this up or I've been down at the tavern, but no, I want you Merlin."

"Really." Merlin asked, confused over Arthur's confession.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist, and placed Merlin's hand to his chest where Merlin could feel his heartbeat. Merlin tested to see if it were true by kissing Arthur again, Arthur's beat quickly escalating. Knowing the outcome, Merlin continued to kiss Arthur. "Do you love me Merlin?"

"I want you Arthur Pendragon, and only you."

"Good."

oOo

The ride back to Camelot was a long one, but before next of no time they were back, Gwen riding on Lancelot's horse, Merlin sitting behind Arthur on his. Returning the horses back to the stables, Uther noticed from one of the window's that Arthur had been out and wanted to know where. The first motion Arthur made was to notify Morgana, who had probably had been worried sick of the course of the last few days on the current situation of her friends.

Morgana was to be found watching the daily commotion from a window, when her attention was caught by Arthur.

"Morgana?" Arthur called as he along others approached the stairs.

"Arthur?"

"Some people have to come to say hello." Arthur moved to the side where Gwen and Merlin appeared.

"Guinevere! Merlin!" Both approached her, Morgana enclasping the pair.

oOo

Arthur's next duty was to return Merlin to Gaius. Gaius was working on a remedy for Uther when he heard the knocking. Arthur approached from the door, when Gaius noticed the prince.

"Arthur. Where is Merlin? Is he safe?"

"Ask him yourself." Arthur moved out of the way to allow Merlin enter Gaius' chambers.

"Merlin, my boy!" Gaius dropped his equipment and crossed the distance to his ward and gave him a long hug.

"It's good to be home."

"I think you have lots of work to be attending to now that you're back." Gaius reminded Merlin.

"Actually, I'm giving Merlin the remainder of the day off. However, I will need him to come with me now and I will need him in my chambers at nightfall."

"Very well."

oOo

Stepping in time to Arthur's footsteps, the pair made their way towards the throne room, where Uther waited for Arthur on immediate matters. Arthur quietly approached the king, Merlin stepping back into the role of servant, standing a few inches behind Arthur, as this were not his business, well from he knew it wasn't.

"Arthur. I have been told that you left Camelot and have not been in sight for at least three days. Two horses were taken and now your manservant and Morgana's maid are surprisingly back, as you are. Can you tell me the reason for this."

"Morgana pleaded me to save them, as she did you. But you declined."

"You went against my own word?"

"What else could I do father?" Arthur's voice turned to rage, but also a hint of fear and sorrow. "To... to see friends die father, doesn't that stricken you?"

"Yes, truly it does. But these are servants Arthur. What do two servants matter Arthur. There are loads in the castle."

"Father. These two servants are more than just friends! Guinevere and I have been friends for a long time. Guinevere and Merlin are Morgana's friends. Merlin is _my _manservant, and my friend. He's done a lot for me since he's been under my command. The least I could do was save him."

"Arthur, I wish to speak with you alone!" Merlin and the remainder of the audience made their way out of the throne room, leaving the king with his prince.

"Princess Elena will be soon embarking on a visit to Camelot. You will be married to her, and for when you take the throne, she will be your queen."

Arthur knew something like this could happen at any moment, but was in position to marry. Instead of going through hand-fastings to some girl, he'd rather make a law where he could marry Merlin instead, but couldn't do such a thing until he was king. "I shall do no such thing!"

"You will marry her whether you like it or not!"

"I already love someone father and if you make me marry her, then I will give up my position to the throne and leave Camelot!" Arthur turned away from his father and left the room.

oOo

Submerged with many parchments on his desk back in his chambers later that evening, Merlin arrived at the chambers with food. Arthur hadn't eaten a thing all day, and ensure to survive, his rightful honour must dine. "Arthur. I brought you some food up from the kitchens."

"I'm not hungry." Arthur glanced up at Merlin, who feared for Arthur, and returned to the parchments.

"Arthur. You need to eat something! Anything!"

Arthur dropped the quill and looked to Merlin, trying to blink back the tears, urging their way out. "Father wants me to marry some princess called Elena."

"I understand." Merlin silently commented.

"I've declined the order. I've threatened to give up my position and leave Camelot should I be forced to marry. I told him I already love someone."

"Arthur. You can't do that! You'd be a great king, and Camelot needs you. In all, what does that mean for us, if you can count one kiss as anything?" Arthur shoved his chair backward, taking Merlin's hand in his own, bringing Merlin to sit atop of him.

Arthur draped one arm around him, playing with the strands of Merlin's hair at the nape, fingers sliding their way through the ebony hair, ruffling it up. Arthur caught Merlin's gaze, moving closer to reach Merlin's ear. "It means we are together as one and father nor anyone can break us apart. I love you Merlin, and I can't change that." Arthur's hot breath ghosted over Merlin's ear, causing Merlin to make a high-pitched sound that only dogs could respond to.

Arthur submerged his lips between the shell of his ear, working his way down his neck and jaw until he could reach Merlin's own pair of lips. In between kisses, lips and suckles, Merlin gasped out moans, throwing his head back for extra access for Arthur. Merlin's own set of arms would find their way up Arthur's tunic, tongue colliding with Arthur's, the vehemence of heat becoming more immense.

oOo

Meanwhile, a very angry Uther stormed his way through the castle where he reached the foot to Arthur's chambers. He stopped in the presence of hearing gasps and moans from two individuals. One voice instantly recognising as Arthur's, the other one very familiar and certainly not feminine. Without warning, Uther pushed his way through the doors to the intensity of moans becoming louder.

Uther found a very half-naked Arthur in his bed chambers, laying atop a distinguishable figure, during a very heated moment. Arthur's fingers delicately pricked their way up Merlin's torso, lips shadowing the traces. Arms attached to that torso being carefully examined traced lines down Arthur's back, crown sinking into the fluffy pillows beneath. Uther was seething. "Arthur? What do you think you're doing?" Arthur immediately retracted, both heads of participants turning to Uther, who was that hot under the collar, he could literally fry, both emerging as red roses gasping for oxygen.


End file.
